Lex Talionis
by TheBlackCatCrossing
Summary: Mufasa loves his brother, even if he is imperfect. Can the King put aside his pride and rectify what seems irreversibly broken? Sequel to "Quid Pro Quo". Ongoing. Chapter 6 added. COMPLETE.
1. Cracks on pristine glass

Lex Talionis

Part I: The King's Quandary

Synopsis: Sequel to "Quid Pro Quo". Mufasa loves his brother even if he is imperfect. Can the King put aside his pride and rectify what seems irreversibly broken?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Disney.

Author's note: I was originally going to leave **Quid Pro Quo** as a standalone piece but eventually I felt the need to revisit it again as I felt that there were some things that needed to be touched upon. This can be read as standalone but it is a sequel. Warning, this will contain some slashy references. If you don't like that sort of thing, the back button is at the upper left hand corner.

* * *

Mufasa scanned the savanna for any sign of the mangy brutes. The very presence of hyenas aroused his defenses. He had warned them that the next time that should they dare set foot in his lands there would be dire consequences. They had no place to be here for he had cultivated his territory with a firm paw and a sharp tooth. With the precision of a sharpened claw and the help of his most loyal subjects, King Mufasa carefully nurtured the Pride Lands as tenderly as a mother to its cub. It was a pristine jewel that was coveted by other predators and he did not want so much as a blemish in his precious holdings. The mole warned that they were close to the southern end of the watering hole. Should he arrive on time, he would be able to catch the filthy ingrates in the act. Today was the wrong day to cross him.

Hyenas had no place in the circle of life. They were parasites. They were vermin. They disrupted the pattern and upset the balance. They ran on instinct and not on intellect. What he despised most of all was their lack of self control. They only seemed to pollute and gorge on meals that were never their own. Everyone contributed to the balance from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope to the vultures who cleaned up the messes. Many had complained to him about hyenas stealing kills. That was enough for the King to banish them to the outskirts. There was never a time that he could recall when hyenas and lions could share the land peacefully. That could never happen for hyenas were a filthy, cowardly lot and they were always using their numbers to their benefit. They never did their dirty work alone. They always had to do it in groups. It was low and it was cowardly.

King Mufasa's tolerance was breached and he had had enough.

He surveyed the land from a prominent rock. They had all but disappeared but their very presence just a moment earlier was unmistakable. The King sniffed the air. He had caught wind of their recent visit by leaving 'evidence'. It was fresh. He looked down at the "tribute" that his unwanted guests had left. Judging by the texture and color, they had been feasting on some of the herd animals within the Pride Lands. The King let out a disgusted growl and proceeded to erase the markings of his most recent visitors by covering it with his own. He made doubly sure to let the intruders know that this was HIS territory by leaving his scent on some trees and a rock. He may not have caught them _today_, but that didn't mean that they could underestimate him. This was a warning. This was letting them know that he was present even if he was not physically there to stop them.

They were just one of many problems he had to deal with as a ruler. He remembered as a cub how he had a certain view of what such a title meant. He understood that being a ruler meant patrolling the lands and having genial relationships with his subjects. He also believed that it meant the lion's share of a meal and lots of rest. Things had certainly changed since those innocent days of his youth. It might as well have been another lifetime ago. Hyenas were a top priority problem now and they were not the only ones that demanded his attention. There were the animals in the watering hole whom had a knack for creating a single new dispute whenever the opportunity arose. Some of them included incidents such as the buffalo withholding grazing lands from the zebra. Other times, his attention was needed needed on how to cut a hippo in half between two different warring parties who would accuse the other of getting the better portion. This was certainly not what he had envisioned back then. He had a more simplistic view on the responsibilities of being a King and there was no doubt that Simba was the same way.

He could see himself within his son. He was about his age when his father took him and his brother to survey the lands to teach them their first lessons. In fact, this is what he had planned today with Simba.

Another day ruined. Another day lost.

How many broken promises must he endure? To say that this was frustrating would be an understatement. He knew that Simba was looking forward to this day. Now, it had to be postponed. He had to do something to make it up to him. Then suddenly, a shadow flew overhead.

"Sire! Any sign of the mangy, stupid poachers?" Zazu, his faithful majordomo and very close confidante flew above him.

"I am afraid they made their leave quickly. If that is the case, all the better for them. I am in no mood today, Zazu," Mufasa said gruffly. The hornbill flew closer to his majesty.

"I understand, sire. You have been planning this for many moons only to have those disgusting scavengers take that away." The brightly plumaged bird said with a revolted tone.

"How is Simba? Did he make it home safely?" The King queried with concern.

"Yes, he did, sire but not before complaining about having his day ruined by not spending it with his father." The bird replied with a nod.

Mufasa let out a deep sigh. He knew that Simba was so excited about this day. He looked forward to it since Sarabi vaguely mentioned it over dinner a few weeks back. Simba's little ears perked up. He was not unlike him when he received important news that he was going to be 'someone important' one day. However, their 'day' had been postponed many times over since he promised his son about a special something that he had planned for them. First, there was the dispute over the waterhole between the crocodiles and the hippos. Then, there was the sharing of grasslands between the zebra and antelope. Then, there was the council meeting between the cheetahs and the leopards about the rationing of food. He had promised Simba to set aside another day and when he finally found an opportunity he had to tend to other pertinent matters. It was not a false alarm, but that did not make what had transpired any less of a bother.

"He was so excited, I feel as if I have failed him once again." The King said finally.

"Now, now, sire you have urgent matters to tend to. After all, being ruler of such grand beauty is no small task." The bird said proudly. Zazu served as Mufasa's advisor. He was also a dear friend, second in command, part time therapist and wonderful babysitter.

"Thank you, Zazu, but how is Simba going to learn if I keep pushing things back?" the King asked. The bird had a talent for seeing this as they were and not sugarcoating the situation. He was concise, straight to the point and he did with confidence and a smile.

"Not to worry, sir. Let the lad enjoy his carefree days with his little friends." What the bird did not say to the King was that he felt that young master Simba was a little too idealized in his views on what it meant to be a King. But he did not tell his father that. Perhaps it was best to keep him ignorant for awhile and let the professionals handle the job when the time was right.

"He has to learn, Zazu," The King said calmly and with a vague hint of a smile. Suddenly, the appearance of his second in command seemed to allay all previous concerns.

"In time, sir. In time he will. But first, he must master the art of bathing and I am afraid Mistress Sarabi is struggling in that department." Mufasa let out a small laugh. The majordomo had a knack for comforting anyone even in the most disappointing of times. Where one was depressed, Zazu would remind them of how important they were. When one was feeling insecure or unsure, Zazu would remind them of their accomplishments. He was very good at that. He was also very good at picking out the weaknesses in those he did not see with a favorable eye.

"I trust that you did a better job of explaining this than I could." The King said proudly.

"Oh, I did, sire. I explained to him that your duty of Lord of this land is not child's play. He then proceeded to chase a butterfly, fall into a ditch and get dirty." Zazu exclaimed.

"That boy. What am I going to do with him?" The King smiled fondly while looking towards his home.

"Perhaps a little swat on the tail, sir?" The hornbill flew behind the King.

"Zazu," The golden toned ruler nodded.

"Well, it worked for you, sir. I have had relatives relay me their experiences in working with other prides and the fathers were not above doing that to their heirs. It's discipline. Now if he only did that more frequently to your ungrateful brother…"

Scar.

Mufasa had been ignoring his brother since the ceremony a couple of full moons back. Though they barely acknowledged one another during meals, for civility's sake they put on a cordial façade between them so that the lionesses would not suspect that something was amiss. Knowing his brother, Mufasa believed that Scar was doing it simply because he despised any sort of open tension especially when his popularity points were dismal compared to his.

Though Mufasa enjoyed the fruits of his rule, he still hated having this blemish in his private life. He managed to ignore it for many days but the feelings of 'urgency' would occasionally bubble up. The reminder to make amends would come but then he would be distracted. He still saw that Scar was still acknowledged as his brother when he could come down from his cave or whatever shadowy enclave he found on Pride Rock. The lionesses greeted him whenever he was present but it was never on the same level of adoration as him. They bowed their heads or rose or acknowledged him but that was it. It was always 'Lord Scar' or they nodded. It did not have the same sense of warmth that he had received. Although he did not exactly possess what he would call leadership material, he was still his brother. He may not have shared the same ideas as he did, that did not mean he had to be cast aside. Even if he chose to stay away from the pride out of his own volition, that did not mean that things had to stay that way.

Mufasa knew that the manner in which he spoke to Scar the last time they met was because of something he had said.

Though he believed that his brother was not fit to rule, that did not mean he despised him. What he despised was his behavior. That was something else entirely different. Scar could be so stubborn and hold an unhealthy grudge. His antisocial behavior was improper and his passive aggressive behavior was infuriating.

Then Mufasa remembered the real reason why Scar was playing the 'no contact' game.

Scar's talents lay in pushing one's buttons. He could disarm someone with the flick of his tongue or the power of suggestion. He hated to admit it, but his brother was very good at picking at one's weaknesses. Usually he was good at ignoring any insinuation, but he knew that even a broken clock was right twice a day. If Scar desired it, they would have made a formidable team; he with his strength and Scar with the power of his rhetoric. He even considered sharing 'co ruling' duties with his brother but he knew that it would never be enough. You give him a few yards and he would take twenty square miles. Then the King would remember that he was part of kin.

He postponed it out of anger amongst other things. It was just that he was so _infuriating_. His inferior complex was another trait that the King found unbecoming. If Mufasa suggested a stroll, Scar would ignore him. If he invited him for a meal with Sarabi away from the others he would say that he would think about it and then would never appear, citing forgetfulness or whatever excuse he came up with at that given time. As King, one would have to be social and not hide away in the shadows. This was not behavior one would expect of a ruler. In that regard, perhaps it was best that Scar did not share the same responsibilities. The lionesses were weary of Scar because of how he presented himself. They never really talk to him unless they had to or because he would let them.

Now that was another unpleasant reminder. He had put off showing Simba the Pride lands and he had procrastinated with reconnecting with his brother. What would happen should the event of his demise come before Simba was fit to take the throne? As general rule, Scar would have to take the lead before the powers would be transferred to Simba. Scar at best would be regent. Perhaps today was not the day for Simba's lesson. As far as he knew, all was well in the Pride Lands now that he had taken care of the problem. Perhaps now was the time to deal with this sensitive and private matter that had plagued his mind for some time. Still, memories of Scar's behavior as of late made him want to push the matter back.

**But he is family.**

_He is an ungrateful prat!_

**He is my brother.**

_He won't listen. He will make up more excuses!_

Mufasa was not paying attention before the bird flew into his periphery.

"Sire!" The bird squawked.

"Yes, yes, Zazu?" The King responded quickly.

"I was telling you about the flamingoes being tickled pink after I mentioned to them that the porcupines were in a prickly situation-"

Mufasa cut him off right there.

"Zazu, may I ask you a personal question?" The proud ruler asked warmly.

"Certainly, sire," The bird said promptly, completely forgetting about his previous train of thought.

"Zazu, how would you describe me?" The King asked. Zazu's eyes widened. What an odd and personal question. Zazu went the safe route.

"Gracious. Noble. Fair. Do you want the long list or the short version, Sire?" The bird said with a warm smile.

King Mufasa was not done yet for while he appreciated the compliments, it was not exactly the direction he wanted to head towards. He was proud of the traits his father instilled in him: humility, pride, compassion, diplomacy. He was careful not to abuse these powers for they would affect the balance. Should that balance shift, then it would have a negative effect on what he had carefully created and orchestrated. He could not have that. One way to prevent that was to keep the self in check.

Being a ruler did not mean getting one's way all the time, it did not mean having every whim catered to. There was the golden rule of tolerance, compassion and respect. Hyenas were not part of that pact because they had crossed the line. His brother who tested him on a daily basis was not on the same plane as them. As much as he disappointed him, he was not on their level. If there was a department where he felt he was lacking in it was in patience. He would extend that to all those who needed it. There were times when he felt that Scar was not deserving of such attention. Then again, was it worth it if it meant burning bridges…..something that he desperately tried to avoid?

"Do you find me….overbearing?" The King asked pointedly.

Zazu's gulped. That was a loaded question. Was it a trick or a trap? Zazu knew that the King would always seek his advice on personal matters, but this was something else. He knew he had to give the correct answer. Though the King was gracious and could tolerate a verbal jab from his wife the hornbill was not sure if this was within his realm of expertise. He could talk down to someone provided that the King was there to protect him. He was cordial when he had to be and as painful as it was, he did not completely mind when Simba used him for pouncing practice.

The King was testy because of the hyenas. Second of all, he had barely missed them. What if he had some leftover anger? Would he take it out on him? Zazu was not sure if he would dare to risk it.

"Well, Sire, between my hollowed bones and your build, I don't believe there is a contest," Zazu said with a tense smile. Mufasa let out a generous laugh, much to Zazu's relief. "Why do you ask?" Being asked by the same lion who could use him as a snack was not something Zazu could answer on a whim. Although he was being spoken to in a softened manner, it was best not to take chances. He had to carefully measure his responses.

Mufasa knew that he had to do this carefully. The bird was sharp and if he brought up Scar, Zazu would give the usual answers and they would range from 'a lost cause' to 'riff raff' to 'within your shadow' and truth be told, he could not blame him. Then again, Zazu had what Mufasa felt was tunnel vision when it came to his brother. He was not there when Taka was helpless or when they played games as cubs. He was not there when he and Taka were much closer than they were today. This was _one_ side that he only knew. Everyone else saw what Scar _wanted_ them to see. It was as much Scar's fault for everyone seeing him the way they did and yet, he knew that Zazu's perception of him was very limited. Mufasa knew his brother before he became bitter and resentful. As hard was it was to believe, he and Taka were a lot closer than anyone would suspect. It felt like he was seeing double. This is why he 'tolerated' Zazu's comments, as stinging as they were. Perhaps all this time of being ignored and sidelined had taken its toll.

Something had to be done.

"I have been doing some self reflecting…." King Mufasa said finally.

Zazu, the ultimate tail kisser saw this as an opportunity to rectify the situation.

"Sire, if I may be so bold, you are firm because you have to be. You are a model of discipline and control. There is no double. Others merely wish to be you. That is no small task."

Mufasa only heard what he already knew, save for the panegyric fashion in which Zazu told them. This was not going to work. He had to be direct.

"Hypothetically speaking, say I wronged someone a long time ago. Although I do not see eye to eye with this….individual, the wrong is still a wrong." Mufasa said carefully as he was talking to a small cub. This was a sensitive issue and Zazu tried to dissect it from all angles. He studied the manner in how the King said it. He was calm which meant that he was not angry. That meant he was LOOKING for some sort of constructive criticism. For the majordomo, this was a delicate task. He tried to dodge the question.

"Is it the crocodiles? If they are giving you trouble, I am sure I can conjure up a plan with the hippos."

"No, it's not that" the King stated simply.

This was obviously an issue that had been tugging at the King's mind for quite some time and judging by the despondent and very personal tone, this was something extremely private, possibly something out of Zazu's control and expertise. Zazu was wise in not broaching for any details for the King was asking for advice for a very intimate problem. Mufasa was careful in how he phrased the question and likewise, Zazu was cautious in how he answered.

"Is this someone I know, sir?"

"No," Mufasa replied promptly. He did not wish to give the bird ANY hint as to who the question really pertained to.

"Hmm, yes, I see. Is this….individual someone beyond reproach?" Zazu pressed on, carefully dissecting the responses.

"To some, but not to me," Mufasa replied. Zazu did not want to think that the King was referring to whom he believed he was referring to. Although the King never really disputed his observations, he knew that Mufasa loved his brother. Whether it was out of a broken familial bond or part delusion, Zazu felt it was not within his range to touch such an issue. To get rid of the possibility, he dealt one final hand.

"If said individual were to apologize for past transgressions, would you welcome them?"

"Very much so," Mufasa said deeply.

"Well, sire. I am afraid I do not have personal experience in such matters but perhaps I could add solace to your query with something my mother once told me."

Zazu knew better than to put in personal opinions into a sensitive subject, especially if said subject could eat him in one gulp. Although they were united in philosophy and for the good of the kingdom, they were not congruent in all things. As much as Zazu hated feeling like he was beating a dead zebra, he had to isolate his personal feelings on the matter and treat the King's inquiry in an objective manner. This was something beyond his role but his majesty was at HIS mercy. He had to give an answer. He was the guide. Between himself and that baboon, King Mufasa relied on the two of them for guidance, him for his logic and the baboon for more spiritual matters. Truth be told, he would love nothing better than for him to beat Scar. That would at least solve a sizeable portion of his problems.

"Sire, if you believe that it is best to close that hole in your heart, perhaps it is best that you reach out and rectify the situation," Zazu said finally.

Zazu had pinpointed his exact problem. There was a void within him. He had to fix this problem. Just then, a roar was overheard. It was Queen Sarabi and the message was for him.

"Do pardon me, sire, but I believe that there's been an urgent call!" Zazu excused himself.

"I shall meet you in awhile, Zazu. Thank you."

The King used this opportunity to be alone with his thoughts. It was a miracle that Zazu did not prod for any details. Perhaps it was intentional? Whatever his reasons, he would not miscalculate his advisor and dear friend's astute and very pointed observations. At this point, dealing with a hippo with a hernia seemed like a far more preferable option, but the King knew that he had to deal with this sooner or later.

Upon reaching Pride Rock, he was greeted with a flurry of beckoning smiles. They momentarily quelled the heaviness that dwelt within him.

"Good afternoon, your majesty!"

"Greetings, your highness…"

"Salutations, my Lord."

"Good afternoon, ladies," the King beamed gently.

The lionesses were his personal wait staff and court. Their services contributed to the health of the pride. They also provided the King with 'personal services' if the Queen was in one of her moods.

"Please stay with us, my Lord" a lioness in a light golden tone purred.

"Serenade us with your latest venture!" Another one beamed.

"Not now, ladies. Perhaps later? I have a personal matter to attend to." He said in his deepest tone which made them flutter and smile invitingly. Strong, regal, and handsome, any lioness worth her salt would be lucky if she had managed to get the King's attention.

He made his way towards the rocky fortress which was one of Sarabi's favorite resting spots. He was pleased to see her and Sarafina.

"How did it go? I heard there were hyenas," Sarabi asked.

"False alarm," Mufasa said rest assuredly and nuzzled his mate.

"I just don't understand how they can get so close! Do you think they have a secret port of entry?" Sarafina protested.

"Impossible. I watch the borders carefully and the moles have connections with the savanna animals." The King replied promptly. He would make sure to double check the marshes tomorrow.

"Some should know when they are not welcome," Sarabi said proudly. "How is it that our kind once tolerated them?"

"It is only a small few. I have gotten it taken care of, Sarabi." King Mufasa nuzzled his consort lovingly. "For now, let us forget our troubles."

Sarabi smirked lovingly.

"There is zebra, my love."

"Before I feast, I must ask where is Simba. Has he eaten?" Simba enjoyed eating meals with his father. He especially loved hearing stories of his cub hood. He was so inquisitive about the family history. It was a trait he was most fond of for he taught Simba to never forget his pride.

"He is with Zazu. He mentioned that he wished to go to the watering hole with Nala."

Mufasa chuckled.

"Perhaps that bird needs a break. He has done so much for us."

"You just barely missed them. I do hope Nala doesn't play rough with him. I cleaned her twice yesterday!" Sarafina exclaimed.

"They will be fine, Sarafina." The King nodded. He headed towards a closed off section of Pride Rock. It was a quiet and secluded place if one wanted to have privacy or eat in peace. It was here where he liked to be if he wished to be alone with his thoughts. It was also the perfect hiding spot for a kill.

The meat looked succulent and juicy. It did not look sickly and it seemed to put up a good fight before being brought down. A fine specimen fit for a King's meal. He was about to start eating when he caught himself and stopped. Mufasa knew that he could not eat, not when his mind was full.

It was then that he got a nugget of an idea.

**End of Part I**


	2. Sun and shadows

**Part II**

**Title: **Lex Talionis

**Synopsis: **_If you love me, I'll always be in your heart…If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind._

**Disclaimer: **Written as a sequel to 'Quid Pro Quo'. I do not own them. The characters belong to the Disney Co. This is written for pure entertainment purposes only.

**Author's note: **I want to explore the psychology between these two lion brothers. In my opinion there is too little of it and I hope I do a good job. Warning, this will have some slash. You have been warned. I don't do fluff. I like things that are out of most people's comfort zones. It helps me develop as a writer. I like complex themes. Hope you enjoy! If you have any questions or comments, feel free to review or PM me. Kisses.

* * *

Scar's acid green eyes scanned the small crack at the corner. He hissed in frustration. The mouse had gotten more clever when it came to its 'room mate's' habits such as when he would be awake and when would be a good time to safely travel but lately, he had had these awful mood swings. The mouse got fed up with Scar's loud snoring and the lion got tired of its feet tapping incessantly in a staccato.

It was time for a permanent eviction.

"I swear, vermin. One day, I will be the death of you!" The dusk toned lion growled as he waited for the rodent to step out and see if it was safe. If he could do it once, he could surely do it again. It would have to come out at some point, for food or water. Whatever it took, Scar could wait. He had gone more than a week without a proper meal and he was getting restless.

"Are you ever going to leave that poor mouse alone?" A loud voice boomed and broke Scar's concentration.

Him.

Of all them why did it have to be _him_? What _exactly_ did the brute want? If there was one thing that the thin lion despised was having his privacy invaded. Of course he knew that someone like Mufasa had no understanding of the concept. Whatever happened within the Pride Lands came directly to him and that included his brother's habits. Scar tried to recap the last week's events. He fed, he rested, rested by the shade, verbally vituperated some hyenas, rested some more... Unless Mufasa somehow found out about what Zira…..no, he couldn't know about that.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, brother?" Scar purred deeply, turning his attention from his previous transgression to his older brother in a mincing and condescending manner. He did it without directly looking at him. Wherever Mufasa stood, he shone like a beacon of light even in the most shadowy of places. One could not help but focus their attention onto him. Scar hated that. He was like the sun destroying that perfect shady spot and he was trying to rest. Even if he was silent, he demanded focus and respect and because Scar was in no mood for reprimands as he turned to face his brother. Scar wanted to make it clear that he was giving Mufasa permission. He was not acknowledging his presence. It was one thing to owe respect to a ruler who thought that he walked on water. It was another thing entirely when you _gave_ them your precious time.

_Don't bow. Don't let that idiot think he can dominate everything he can touch. _

_~Let's see where this goes.~_

**_No bow. Typical. _**

**_~You are not here for respect. You are here as family. Do not push him away. Do not lose him again.~_**

"I have not seen you in days. I was beginning to worry." Mufasa said in the most diplomatic voice he could muster. He wanted to create that bridge. There he stood over him, looking every inch a fine king. Proud, imperial, and imposing. It was little wonder as to why he was chosen as the leader of the pride. Everything about him suggested refinement and dignity and yet, there was also something savage and wonderfully wild about him. Mufasa was all muscle while Scar was all skin and bones. He hated being reminded of that weakness. Mufasa was blessed where he was lacking. It was then that Scar noticed something. He noticed that his brother had something next to his feet.

"It's very hard to leave the comforts of these corridors to greet faces who only have eyes for one." Scar said sharply.

_Is that a zebra leg?_

**_There he goes again with that inferior complex. Some things never change._**

"Have you….tried speaking to them?" Mufasa said in a calm and gentle voice. Honey not salt water, he thought.

Scar laid down. Mufasa walked down from the top and sauntered towards his little brother. Perhaps he would behave if he could see him eye to eye. Mufasa knew that he would have to peel back layers if he wanted to speak to Scar. He hated having to show anything but control. However, when it came to some, there was only one language they spoke. There was only one way you could connect with them.

_This was not going to be a fight. This was not going to be a fight. _

"Oh, and what shall I say? What is it like to stalk an antelope for three days and fail miserably? I don't lactate. Should I start asking them nursing tips?" Scar sneered. Mufasa let out a laugh.

"Don't underestimate them, Scar. They are formidable. It is because of them, we get to feast and not starve." Mufasa looked down at the zebra leg by his side. "I brought you a little something."

"So I see. Come to boast about your best piece?" Scar grunted.

"Actually, it is for you." Mufasa replied. He set the piece of zebra leg in front of Scar. The smaller lion glanced at the meal curiously. Now this was intriguing, but Scar was not one to ignore a gift horse without some vigorous investigation. There had to be a reason for this. Mufasa being generous was not something he handed freely. At least not to him. Whether it was allegiance, tribute or respect, Mufasa always expected something back, even if he was not verbal about it.

"It is a peace offering," he said finally.

"Well, I do declare, brother. You are full of surprises." Scar said as he inspected the piece of zebra flesh. It was a good size too. Firm texture, soft flesh. It was fresh.

"Enjoy it," Mufasa replied.

He was not going to get off that easy. Scar wanted to know what caused this sudden change in his brother for he had not spoken to him in a few full moons and when they did, it was short and prompt. It was almost automatic. They were usually orders or short messages. There was never any actual familial connection in them. Communication was something else. They never really communicated as adults save for when Scar would respond in kind via nonverbal replies, rolling his eyes, feigning submission or weakness, ignoring his requests. Now, all of a sudden Mufasa wants to act like nothing happened. He noticed that the stupid bird was nowhere near him. Perhaps now would be a good time to see if the lion was true to his word or if something else was going on. He wanted to see if there was more to this surprise visit.

"Do what do I owe you the occasion, dear brother?" Scar said in his most sardonic tone. He was not about to eat the meal just yet for while his stomach was empty, his mind was craving something else.

"Nothing,but proper nourishment for you. You may not be the best hunter or the most patient but Simba loves you and you are my brother. That in itself is enough." The King said in a calm tone.

"You said this was a peace offering?" Scar prodded on, still inspecting the juicy cut of leg.

"Yes, I did." The older lion nodded.

"A peace for what? I don't recall misbehaving as of late brother, save for my belatedness at the hairball's debut ball." The thinner lion said in a bored drawl.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was not ignoring you. Let's call an end to this. Truce." Mufasa said in a magnanimous way. He was willing to put this as water under the crossings. If he wanted to get what he wanted then he would have to get a taste of humility. He was doing it little by little and he was careful to do it in a gentle manner so as Scar would not suspect a thing.

Scar arched his brows. Not out of defensiveness but because he was genuinely curious. It also gave him a bit of pleasure knowing that Mufasa was willing to go out of way and do this. Seeing the King graciously bow down and put himself down a notch was something that…fascinated the younger lion. But if the King thought he was going to be off the hook if he just said a quick sorry then he had forgotten who he was dealing with. Scar was not interested in letting the game finish this quickly. He wanted to see how far he could take Mufasa. He wanted to see if he was serious about this self imposed atonement. Was he willing to revisit that moment when he crossed the line? Was he willing to revisit that moment that caused this silent rivalry?

Was he willing to acknowledge that personal moment that caused his fall which in turn created this?

"I am willing to put a little end to this cold war if you would do one thing," Scar said snidely.

Mufasa took a deep breath. He was willing to hear what Scar had to offer. If it meant letting bygones be bygones he would do it. He would go the distance and back for his brother.

On any given day, he would have ignored Scar. Most assuredly, he COULD have. He could have gone on his merry way and enjoy the company of the lionesses and rest on his laurels. He could have enjoyed the zebra leg on his own and let Scar starve.

But that's not who he was.

As King, he had to solve problems. As ruler, he had to seek solutions. This meant that he had to be considerate and_ listen_ to others. Even if those requests were made by someone who tested his tolerance and patience to the highest degree.

"I am listening, Scar."

**End of Part II-**

**TBC….**

* * *

The quote at the top comes from Shakespeare.


	3. A game of you

**Part III**

_What do I do to make you want me What have I gotta do to be heard_

_It's sad, so sad_  
_Why can't we talk it over_  
_Always seems to me_  
_That sorry seems to be the hardest word_-Elton John

* * *

Mufasa was not completely sure about what he was expecting. He had no clue about the game plan Scar had in mind. Knowing his brother, as much as he could, anything was possible. A small chat was remote considering Scar's uncanny ability to hold an unhealthy grudge. Nonetheless, whatever it was, he would be prepared for it. He knew that Scar was never interested in physical warfare. He took some comfort in knowing that if there was a weakness Scar had, it was in muscle. He was waifish compared to him. His thin and skeletal features were no match to his brawn and deep down inside, the King took comfort in that. He was proud of that.

Although pride was a word Mufasa was not completely fond of, he was proud in that he was blessed in that area. This made him all the more prepared if and should his brother test him. He made a mental note that violence was something he would not resort to. Now was not the time for that. He did not come here to fight. He came to here to listen. He would set aside the crown for some time and listen. Whatever it was that he wanted, he would consider it.

Scar smiled. His brother was willing to play his game. And enter his web.

"How lovely. My, how the tables have turned…." Scar said sardonically. He was careful to set his piece in just the right position. Mufasa took Scar's words at surface value, wanting to believe that he was speaking out of arrogance and spite and not out of hatred. He could not hate his brother as much as he despised his behavior. Abhorring someone and abhorring their behaviors were two completely different things.

He could settle disputes between two species. He could deal with hyenas intruding on his lands as much as he loathed them.

It was the personal and private battles that really tested him.

Mufasa hated admitting it, much less thinking it, but without Zazu or even Rafiki's guidance, here alone, he was at the mercy of Scar.

Oh, he could beat him with a swift swap of his paw. He could easily tear the other in two but what would that prove? It would solve nothing. He knew that he would be doing a favor to some but that would be taking the easy way out if he just banished Scar but he was not going to do that. He was blood and so long as they shared the same kin, he felt an obligation to protect his family. He respected Scar's need for space but some days he wished that they were not on two different worlds.

Mufasa knew that the only way to get to Scar was to speak to him in a certain manner. It meant getting to that level. It meant getting very personal, something he was not sure he was willing to do on account that the memories were so long ago. He really wanted to believe that someone as intelligent as Scar would put it behind him, but given his admitted past transgression, that was not going to be possible. He at least admitted his flaw. Perhaps it was good first step, even if it would be a very painful and long road. He had to do it. He owed to not just himself but for the pride, for Simba who adored his uncle, most of all for him, for Taka whom he knew was somewhere in there buried underneath the layers of bitterness, resentment, and repressed anger.

Scar let out a very vague smile. He was making the King submit and all it took were some veiled threats. Perhaps he was not King in the sense that commoners believed, but he was still a master at verbal manipulation.

"I am going to ask you a series of questions. For every wrong answer, you get the most pebbles." Scar smiled as he gathered a set of stones in his paws. Of course. It was an old childhood game based on tactics. As cubs, it was done for pleasure. As adults, the game would take on a very serious tone. Rulers sometimes used it to settle disputes.

"Very well," Mufasa replied, boldly taking on the challenge. As frustrating as it was, he knew he had to control his anger, he had to maintain poise if he was going to deal with his brother as maddening as he could be. He did not want to make that mistake again. Mufasa gathered some small rocks and dusted them. He would take the darker stones while Scar had the lighter ones. If Mufasa was indeed serious about fixing this broken relationship, he would play the game.

"What's that, brother?" Scar sneered upon noticing Mufasa's eyes narrow.

"Knowing you, my truth could be your lie. How do I know if you are playing fair?" Mufasa said in a deep and booming voice.

"You are my big brother. You should know." Scar let out a devilish smile.

Mufasa remained focused. He was not going to lose. The odds of him winning were slim but if for some miraculous reason he would, he would not rub it in the face of the other. They had gone far too long without speaking. This did not have to be this way.

"Do you ever imagine life without me, brother? How things could have been?"

Ah, a loaded question. Perhaps it was the Kings returning karma from earlier? Of course, he knew what Scar was _really_ asking of him.

"What would make you think that, brother? I don't like what you _do_, sometimes. That does not mean I despise _you_. Those are two different things." Mufasa said diligently.

"I asked if you ever wished me dead?" Scar said pointedly.

"No." Mufasa shot back without thinking. "Even if your death came at my doing, it would not undo anything. It would not undo the wrongs I have committed."

Scar's eyes widened. Those dangerous hues of emerald green eyes punctured at the King's sense of decorum. They were a contrast to his reddish brown ones which had a warm hue.

"Wrongs, you say?" He purred deeply. Mufasa took a deep breath. He admitted it. That was the first step and the first step was always the hardest.

"Yes," he huffed. He was finally putting himself down a peg and Scar savored it like a rare treat.

"What kind of wrongs, Mufasa?" He would not stop. He could continuously prod until he got what he wanted.

Scar's devious smile was an inverse to Mufasa's dour tone.

He could easily go now. He would just drop the matter and call it a silly game. He could EASILY just end it right there.

But he could not. This was just a wall. A trick. This was just a test Scar was doing to see how serious he was. To see if he can make him fall. He was not going to back down without a 'fight'.

"You know my mistakes very well, Scar. Let's not do this." The golden pelted lion spoke brusquely. He was not wavering but at the same time, he was playing along just beautifully. His breaths were measured, his muscles tensed. He was the epitome of grace and power was suddenly trying his earnest to maintain poise. He was _trying_ to maintain control. Scar had rattled him.

"Oh, I believe we should. If you are indeed serious about making amends, I believe we are going to have to expose those demons." Scar said with a dark tone. He was interested in making Mufasa revisit his past mistakes. To relive them. To feel them. He wanted to square the injustice and while he may not have the throne, the least he could do was make him pay, even if that meant humiliation.

Scar then moved a stone towards his brother's direction. Mufasa did not budge. Let him believe that he won this little round.

"You say this was a game. You cannot have one without two players, brother." Mufasa countered.

"I am not yet finished, dear brother. You are on trial and on the stand." Scar hissed.

Mufasa rolled his eyes internally and huffed. Just let him have his fun. That was his tactic now. Let the other savor his temporary victory and then he would deal his card. He would overwhelm him with a blow when he would least expect it.

Mufasa looked down at his stones. One party would ask and if it was a truth, they would give the other a stone. The point was to get to the core truth by asking the other a personal question. If it was denied, then they would get two stones. The point of the game of the stones was to have none. Each stone represented a sin. It did not matter who cast the first stone as long as someone ended up with the least amount of them.

"You seem quite tense, brother," Scar sneered as he rolled the pebbles between his paws conspiratorially.

"I am doing this because you asked me to. What I don't like is how you will find a way to twist my words, even if I spell out the truth for you." Mufasa countered.

"Truth is very subjective, Mufasa. You of all lions should know that. Truth is not always a stone. It can be a petal on a flower or a feather on a wing. Is a zebra white with black stripes?" Scar responded back pointedly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mufasa shot back.

"Is a zebra black with white stripes?" Scar purred.

"Yes and yes, but what does-?" the larger lion countered but he was cut off.

"You answered both questions in spite of how I asked them correctly. If you can handle that, then you most certainly can handle a little game of truth or dare, big brother," Scar said in a condescending drawl.

As cubs, the game was an amusing way to pass the time but now, the rules were different. Putting one's head in a hole to coax a scorpion out or licking rhino dung was nothing compared to what possibly lay ahead. Mufasa faced the challenge knowing full well that Scar would ask personal questions or to try and cajole something out of him. He felt like he was in the spotlight over a crime he did not commit.

**_You do not have to do this._**

_He is my brother. I need to show him that I am serious._

**_He is just bringing you into his web of lies._**

_That's just his way of being defensive. We can settle this like adults._

Scar smiled knowing full well that his brother was a terrible liar. He could rationalize or minimize something but he could never ignore the pink elephant in the cave.

"Do you remember how father felt after he chose you to take his place?" Scar said finally. Mufasa's eyes snapped wide open. Of course he remembered. It was one his most crowning moments.

Mufasa answered truthfully. If Scar hated the answer that was his problem.

"I do remember and if you must know, I felt relieved and very accomplished."

"Just that? Accomplished? I don't recall you sitting quietly after the announcement." Scar said while tapping his claws.

"I was proud." Mufasa said finally. What did he want? Did he want a complete show? The King knew better than to gloat. He remembered being a very significant highlight. He did not remember much else…..other than the fact that he started spending less time with his brother. Perhaps this is what he was referring to?

Proud? Content? Arrogant? Perhaps he needed another prod to remember a certain detail.

"Do you remember what you did afterwards?" The dark haired lion asked.

It was then that the King remembered. He was so proud of his accomplishment that he gloated.

Perhaps he did not brag but the showering of attention, the pride, the feeling of superiority, the lavishing of attention, THAT he remembered. He remembered how strong his star was. On one of their lessons, he remembered their father explaining that no matter how brightly the sun shone, there would always be shadows. He pointed to the elephant graveyard as an example. Even the mood did this. Now he remembered. He forgot that his 'star' cast its shadows. He forgot about his brother. He had forgotten about _them_. Now he was the favorite.

"Come, brother. Anyone would have felt the exact same thing. If it were you who was chosen, you would have done the same." Mufasa countered. Anyone would have. He did not do it intentionally. To leave his brother aside, that was not done deliberately. Duties had taken over, responsibilities piled up and demands from so many had gotten his attention. He had followed the rules, protocol amongst other things. He even managed to raise a new family. And yet, he forgot about one very significant factor and now, he was paying for the collateral damage. He did not mean it, but he knew that that would not be enough.

It would be easy to explain it away as Scar holding onto bitterness. He could easily do that. Life was not about being handed a silver spoon or being pampered. He remembered their training, father's harsh words and lessons from Rafiki. Life was not meant to be easy. Disappointment was just a part of the circle of life. Failure makes one humble so that when one finally succeeds, the fruits would be even sweeter. Mufasa understood that concept. Scar did not exactly do the same.

For a long time, Mufasa believed that it was because Scar did not wish to apply himself. He knew that Scar had his weaknesses where he was strong. As cubs, one upping the other and gloating about his strength was seen as healthy competition. If Scar did not wish to apply himself that was his prerogative.

And even when Scar demonstrated his strengths, diplomacy albeit with dry sarcastic wit, politeness with a touch of iciness or grace with a hint of arrogance, it was never good enough.

It was never good enough for father who loved his sons equally. Perhaps that was the origin to his brother's dour mood. Rejection where he sought approval eclipsed any opportunity for them to work as equals.

How much refutation could one take? He knew that he was at least partially responsible. Partially, but not completely.

"Do you remember that time father told us the story of the sun and the moon?" Scar looked up. His eyes narrowed.

"Yes, it was the story of the two brothers. What about it?" Scar hissed.

"I was just wondering if you remembered what he said. Father argued that although the sun and the moon are different, each has its own significant influence. They both have equal power."

Scar's mouth thinned into a disgusted scowl.

"Oh come off that. Are you still going on about that tosh?" He hissed.

"You know as well as I do that that is true, Scar. The sun and the moon may be different but they both have influence. The moon affects the waters and gives light in the darkness. The sun nurtures and also guides." Mufasa tried to be diplomatic. Though he knew that between the two of them, he was fitter for the job as King that did not mean that Scar had to be tossed aside. With the right motivation, just the right words, he could perhaps get him to see that he does not have to sulk on the side and that they could work together. Yes, he had Zazu to carry on his affairs with the other animals and he had Rafiki for divine guidance but they could not compare to the closeness of a brother, someone who knew him personally, _intimately_.

"If that is true, dear brother then answer me this: which one do your subjects rely on when they don't want to be contents in your bloated insides? Which one gives them protection from us?" Scar said in an acidic manner.

He did not say anything when Scar passed him two stones. Scar was not finished with him yet.

"Do you remember that night at the watering hole? It was just after your unofficial coronation." The younger lion asked. Mufasa looked up.

He was referring to that night with Sarabi.

**End of Part III**

To be continued...


	4. Sarabi, Dream Weaver

**Part IV**

**Title: Lex Talionis**

**Chapter IV: Sarabi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to the Disney Company.**

* * *

_"Look, Taka!_ _Isn't it just beautiful?"She sighed passionately. Sarabi looked over the horizon which melted between pale blues and rich purples. _

_"Beautiful. Absolutely, beautiful," Taka said faintly, barely noticing what had caught the young lioness' attention. He did not know exactly what it was about her that he found comforting: her rich ginger red eyes, her tan dusty coat or her warm tone. Everything about her was perfection in one. She was one of the few lionesses who spoke to him in a friendly manner. While everyone ignored or rejected him in various ways, she was willing to give him a listening ear. Her sister in arms, Sarafina did as well but it was Sarabi who held Taka's heart. She was kind, gentle and most important of all, she was not judgmental. She had the perfect potential, the ideal characteristics of a mate. Taka shifted, trying to contain these thoughts and fantasies within the confines of his mind. The timing had to be perfect. He was going ask her today. She sat down next to him and watched the sunset. _

_Sarabi was the epitome of grace and poise. One could not help but feel safe around her. If one asked her for an opinion she would be gentle. She was nonjudgmental. Taka felt like he could tell her anything and she would listen with nothing but patience and kindness. If she had to be critical, she was temperate. _

_-This is it! Now is the time to ask her!-he thought._

_"Taka, do you see those stars?" Sarabi mused. "They are some of the most beautiful I have ever seen. The Great Kings must certainly be pleased!" Taka smiled. He did not exactly share her philosophy of the stars representing past rulers but he respected her enough to tolerate it. If it meant getting an opportunity to get to know her more or be within her presence, he would entertain his thoughts about the subject to her. _

_ Taka nodded and gave a nod of reassurance, but deep down inside, he could not help but scoff. _

_He had gotten lectures from their father about the Great Kings of the Past and how they watched down on them. He knew that Mufasa swallowed it up like a bee did honey but Taka was less enthusiastic about such fairy tales. For one, he felt that a King's power was measured by how his subjects spoke his name after he died and how they made that effect. How could stars tell you that? They were just balls of gas miles away that told no tales. They could guide someone in the night sky,that much was true, but did could they tell the stories of the past kings? Taka never really believed that such things could keep a record of past rulers. It was just simply not possible. _

_ The tales that he had heard he brushed off as just stories for entertainment. They were stories, parables and deep philosophy simplified for young cubs to model. They were a way for sons to adapt and conform to the rule. That was the talk of fate and Taka did not really believe that. For him, destiny was a word that was not in his vocabulary. Fate was fixed. Fate was a stone stuck in a rock or dirt. That annoyed him. What was the point of aspiring to greatness if one could not apply? What was the point of being King if it was assigned? Going by that logic, if an idiot was born first, he would inherit. _

_ "Do you notice the ones next to them? The ones that are pale in tone. Do you see?"_

_Taka looked overhead. Each bright star stood out like a beacon of light. For each star, it was surrounded by others only they were not as strong in their shine. They were pale. They were in the background. They were there but they did not stand out completely. _

_"Do those pale stars represent other Kings? Should they be remembered and honored?" she asked. _

_"How do we know?" Taka began. "How do we tell them apart? Certain spots on a leopard are bolder than others. It does not make it any less a swift animal." _

_"Yes, but each spot represents a kill. The less bold spots, the more sickly the animal," Sarabi countered. Sarabi had absorbed these tales as lessons. _

_"And how do you know?" Taka smiled gently. He was not interested in 'lecturing' her. He was only waiting patiently to hear what she had to say. _

_"It's in the legends, dear Taka. Have you not heard them?" Sarabi smiled softly. _

_"And what are legends? Merely tales used to explain complex themes. They are not from observation. They are merely the tall tales of mystics." Taka politely countered. Sarabi let out a small laugh._

_"Don't tell me you are a skeptic, dear Taka. You are meant for great things! I can feel it in my heart." The young lioness exclaimed. _

_"You are too kind, 'rabi'. I believe that a King makes his mark by how he rules, not because of something intangible in the sky," the dark toned lion countered._

_"But the star is a physical marker. How else can he be remembered?" Sarabi asked. Taka smiled gently._

_"That is what trees are for."Taka smiled. _

_ Sarabi let out a gentle laugh. "Stars are just balls of gas burning millions of miles away." _

_"Yes, but they do guide us, don't they?" she glanced at him. He could not help but agree with her on that. They had finally reached a stalemate. They were both enjoying one another's company, even when they did not agree one hundred percent on things. She did not look like she was tired. Taka cleared his throat and reminded himself that it was now or never._

_"Sarabi, dearest. What do you think of me? Do you think well of me?" He started. She turned her head and smiled gently. _

_"Very much so," she offered. Taka gave her a look that begged her to continue. "You are a practical, no nonsense type." _

_What him fond of her was that she was never crude in her remarks and she would not make vicious and pointed observations. She would never say anything to hurt him. _

_"Do-do you think I could be a good King, Sarabi?" he asked finally. He had carefully planted the seeds to go where he wanted. So far, so good._

_"I think you would make a good King," she said finally._

_"Yes?" Taka beamed. Sarabi nodded. No one ever really believed in him and she was the loveliest lioness he had ever seen. He prodded her to continue. "Go on…"_

_"You are full of ambition." Taka smiled. "You have a sense of purpose. You are the type who gets things done. An admirable trait, true but you must be careful in bearing those teeth and ambitions. You do not wish to scare away your subjects. At least that is my wish." _

_She giggled. _

_She was compassionate, calm, dignified and the ideal advisor. _

_A perfect mate._

_"What do you look for in an ideal mate?" Taka confessed. Sarabi let out a short titter. She blushed as she did so. Taka had hoped that he had not given himself away too much._

_"Well, a lot of things…." She began. She stood and began to walk. Taka followed her, "Someone who is passionate. Someone who is bold in his stance." Take mentally checked off her requirements. "…a good father…" she turned to him. _

_Can that be me? Am I like that? Taka was about to ask the loaded question before Sarabi was tackled by a golden load of muscle and red fur. It broke their peaceful rendezvous like a flash of lightning. Taka was stunned at first. Then, a sense of bitterness bubbled within him. He wanted to believe that it was a tree trunk. _

_It was Mufasa. He nuzzled her in a strong and possessive way, completely oblivious to his brother's presence. _

_"Mufasa! You gave me quite the startle!" She said with a giggle. When she laughed in his presence there was an extra degree of sweetness to it. It was as if he aroused something within her. _

_"I wanted to surprise you!" Mufasa let out a growl. Sarabi playfully prodded him back._

_"You are such a brute!"she teased and nuzzled him back. "Taka and I were just talking-"_

_"I have a special present for you." Mufasa countered._

_"Oh, and what it is?" Sarabi said with an expression of great interest._

_"Let me show it to you" the large golden toned lion replied. _

_"It had better not be a trick like the last time. You told me to wait by the water and you pulled me inside!" The lioness smiled. Taka had his talents and gifts. He was intelligent, thoughtful, and if one would believe it, very sensitive. She found that trait to be sweet. Not in a condescending way, but she knew that Taka was more or less insecure about approval and she provided it in droves. Taka had his habits and she found them endearing and unique._

_However, Taka was not like brother, Mufasa._

_They were complete opposites in every way. While Taka was practical, Mufasa was more spiritual. Where Taka was perspicacious and sensitive, Mufasa was bold and imposing. Truth be told, she loved them both equally as friends but it was Mufasa who had stolen her heart. Taka was like the little brother who needed companionship and reassurance. Mufasa was proud and resplendent in how he carried himself. _

_"I promise, it is nothing of the sort," Mufasa said while lovingly licking her face._

_"Taka, do you mind?" Sarabi said with an expression of worry._

_Taka did not say anything as he watched his last opportunity walk away. _

**End of Part IV**

**Thank you for the warm reception. The story will continue. I just have to make time to beta the other chapters. As a side note, 'Unbreak my heart' by Toni Braxton is the most haunting and passionate singles about break ups I have ever heard. Highly recommended. **


	5. Words

**Part V**

**Words**

Words, they cut like a knife  
Cut into my life  
I don't want to hear your words  
They always attack  
Please take them all back  
If they're yours I don't want anymore

* * *

Mufasa replayed the moment in his head. He remembered seeing them sitting down. He did not recall the vivid details that Scar had just told him. They were so detailed and vivid while to him they were a distant memory. Still, he knew that Scat could not have embellished them. He did not remember a deep conversation. He just remembered them sitting down on the grass enjoying the sky. He did not _intend_ to ruin his brother's evening. How was he supposed to know? His main focus was on Sarabi and the fact that he wished to serenade her with a dinner surrounded by fireflies. How had Taka managed to hold this in all this time? In retrospect what he did could be considered rude.

His half confession was perhaps the most stinging of all. Scar's interest in Sarabi was painful in that it was a possibility, a hint at what COULD have been. He knew that Scar was not exactly popular, but to express an interest in Sarabi, HIS Sarabi was something that tested Mufasa to the very core. He wanted to be angry and express righteous wrath and yet he knew he could not. For one, the betrothal had not yet been announced. What he found out later was that Sarabi had been betrothed to him without his knowledge. Still, since then and as far as he could remember, Taka had kept his distance and he could not help but respect that. At least Scar still kept his decorum. He could not fault him for that. As strange as it was to think it, THAT made him so incredibly frustrating. It would have been easier if Scar had broken the rules of social manners but he did not.

This was another layer to this frustrating paradox.

He did not mean to barge in on his brother. He did not mean to be rude or inconsiderate. He had a right to be bitter, but to hold it in so long. That was not normal, that was not healthy. The damage had been done, yes, but there was damage nonetheless.

"What do you remember about _that_ night, brother?" Scar asked finally. It was time to break the ice.

"I was young and boastful. I was full of pride, but know this when I say that I did not mean to hurt you. I overstepped my boundaries and for that I am sorry." Mufasa said in a morose tone. It was all that he could do, all that he could do to heal the wounds.

"I did not ask for an objective point of view," Scar sneered. Seeing the proud King express a bit of humility was a sight one did not see every day. Scar's ears perked up but he was not yet finished with him. He wanted to see how far he could take the King out of his comfort zone. One did not just knock someone off their perch and just stare. They savored it. Likewise, one did not just make an antelope trip out of pleasure. You _savored_ it.

"It was wrong of me, yes, but you cannot change the past," Mufasa said in an obstinate fashion. He had wronged him yes, but he did not commit capital murder. Scar stepped up from his resting spot and met his brother eye to eye. A bold move. To others, it was grounds for combat.

"You knew I had an eye on her," Scar hissed bitterly.

"I know you took a fancy to her, as did I. I know you had a crush on her but you know as well as I do that it is up to the lionesses if they wish to accept us or not." The King said boldly.

A crush. A fleeting interest. A shallow investment. Nothing more. That is how he interpreted it.

"Minimizing like always…." Scar sighed.

"That is not what I meant. You and I and any other male would be crazy not to take an interest in her, but Sarabi was promised to me." Mufasa said calmly. _And even before I knew it!_

"Did you ask her or did you simply whisk her away with your brute strength?" Scar hissed.

Mufasa chose not to answer. He had already explained and admitted his transgressions. What more did he want? What exactly did he want? He did not do anything when Scar passed him two stones. Even if he lost the game, he would still be King, but at what price? Would Scar still speak to him if he lost all the stones? What was it going to take?

"You were always above the rules," Scar sneered. Truth be told, Sarabi did love Scar but at a distance. It was not the same kind of love she had for him. It was a special kind, the kind one has for the closest of kin. The kind that he once had with his brother.

Sarabi had admitted to him after the ceremony to commemorate and consummate their betrothal, but Mufasa did not tell Scar that for he did not wish to add salt to the wounds. He had to give Scar credit for keeping his distance. That also explained why he kept his distance from the others. Now, their silence had taken on an extra poignant tone. The hush between them could not continue. Something had to be done. It was one thing to keep the balance within the Pride Lands. It was another thing when it applied to interpersonal relationships. Had he really been that young, arrogant and proud?

"I was inconsiderate. I did not know," Mufasa admitted.

"You were pigheaded, more like," Scar observed. Scar passed on two more stones which Mufasa accepted gracefully. He was out of his comfort zone and out of his league. Mufasa realized that he could not dodge Scar's queries on account that he never really looked inside within himself. He had gotten used to having his orders and whims catered to. He had gotten used to getting his way. For as long as he could remember, he was pampered. He had gotten accustomed to his lavish lifestyle. Now, he was being challenged to the very core. No animal could pierce at his inner demons the way he could. Scar may be weak in physical combat but he was peerless when it came to the art of war through words. He had a unique psychology. He had a way to communicate effectively without baring his claws. Perhaps this was not so much as a bad habit of his, but rather the crux of the problem was _how_ Mufasa reacted to it. Scar challenged him to the very foundations. One by one, he chipped away at his big brother's sturdiness, his being and he was relishing every minute of it.

"Let's talk about…that night…" Scar said in a dark tone. Mufasa's eyes looked up. No, anything but that.

"Now, let's not do this," Mufasa protested. Scar was not having any of it.

"No, let us. You wanted a conversation and I am providing you one freely." Scar said in a low tone. He was not going to stop until he dealt his hand.

Mufasa let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, but it's only about what YOU want." Wasn't part and parcel of a conversation a two way street? He did not complain when Scar handed him the stones earlier. Surely that must have counted for something. Of course, in Scar's world, a simple gesture such as giving the choice piece of zebra leg was not going to do without some scrutinization.

"And that's exactly the point. You came to _me,_ you wished to speak to _me_. It's only fair that we speak about what I want, dear brother," Scar said in a bored drawl. Mufasa felt like he was suffocating. He felt like he was walking on very hot sands. He took a deep breath. He had trained for this. Battle did not always mean claws and teeth. It was also psychological. Father explained to him that enemies with swift tongues were just as deadly as those who were fast on their feet and sharp of tooth. But what if those poisonous words came from someone within the family? Was there a time when the rules had to be broken?

"That's the problem. You only wish to talk about your own perspective and your own slights, perceived or otherwise. Have you ever considered perhaps that there are others who may see things differently than you?" Mufasa said in the gentlest tone he could muster. When father said it, he was condescending at times but never brutish and the last thing Mufasa wanted to do was to make his brother feel small. It was a surefire way to lose him quickly and he did not want to do that. "You are so limited in your thinking, it is frustrating!" Mufasa said in a tone just below a growl.

"I would not call it limited. I would rather call it looking into the details. Is that not how you perform your duties, brother?" Scar was meticulous in choosing his words. He wanted Mufasa to know what he wanted him to know and he hid what he did not want him to know. Mufasa sighed deeply because he knew that Scar was right.

"What are regrets, Mufasa?" Scar began. Mufasa looked up.

_Don't play dumb._

**Is he serious?**

_Just answer him straight out and make it air tight._

He was going to peel back another layer. Whether it was for Scar's personal pleasure or not, Mufasa did not know or care. At this point, he wanted to show his younger brother that he did not have complete control of the situation and that he would face him face to face, lion to lion.

Brother to brother.

"Regrets are sins that we have no forgiven." Mufasa noted that Scar did not pass him a stone. That meant that he was not finished. "Everyone does."

"Even the King has his skeletons? Quite the scandal!" Scar hissed. Mufasa huffed bitterly.

"As I said, everyone does. Some more than others."

"What about you? Do you have anything you would like to share?" Scar countered.

"Not necessarily, but I suppose I don't have a choice," the red haired lion muttered. Scar smirked devilishly. If he were abstract, he would have wiggle room to escape. If he were acute, he would not hear the end of it. For Scar, one little admission was never enough. He would take until he got what he wanted. Mufasa had to carefully and strategically weigh his options. It was so exhausting and aggravating to have to measure his words.

"Now, that's more like it."

Mufasa took a deep breath for he knew that Scar wanted an answer that was not trivial. He would not stop until he saw his big brother quivering in fear.

"I once took a piece out of the prime cut that belonged to father and I let someone else take the blame," Mufasa finally admitted.

"Oooh, you naughty boy!" Scar said in a bored drawl.

"It was wrong of me." As delicious as this piece of gossip was, it was nowhere near the range that he wanted. He wanted something more poignant and personal. Something very, very private. He was losing patience.

"How about something a little different?" He said pointedly. Mufasa looked up. Knowing Scar, it would involve something that Mufasa would disagree with. However, he chose to do this and he would not leave until he had solved the problem. He was already neck deep and he saw no reason to turn back. He could tolerate an angry buffalo, he could handle a hippo with an upset stomach. His own brother had him in a corner this was nowhere on the same plane as dealing with his subjects.

"How about something involving…..us?" Scar said in a breathy tone.

"Us." Mufasa replied.

"And anything surrounding the topic," Scar responded back. He tapped his claws rapaciously.

The purpose of this visit was to make amends. He had hoped that Scar would accept the peace offering with little trouble but he had been wrong. The King underestimated his little brother for he would not let him go until he got his request and he was not going to leave until the problem was solved. Mufasa was willing to play Scar's game. He just did not think it would go to this level of personal. No matter how small the detail, Scar would scrutinize it.

Mufasa knew that Scar was not referring to that night with Sarabi. He was referring to something ethereal, subtle. He had a feeling about what Scar was referring to but he was not sure if he wanted his brain to go there. He knew that it was wrong to humiliate Scar the way they did after the ceremony.

Oh, gods. Is that what he was talking about?

Mufasa knew that he had to take it slow. He had to move his pieces carefully. He started from the beginning.

"I regret not taking the time to reach out to you. I regret not making the effort to make up for my mistakes. I treated you as a lesser and not as my brother. I know that you will not find this confession sufficient but understand that I am truly sorry for the wrongs that I have committed." Mufasa said in a deep booming voice that spoke of despair and penance, not one whom anyone would associate with a King. It was a deeply personal confession. Scar's eyes lit up. A secondary, and an extension. This is how he saw him.

"You said the purpose of this visit was to make peace." Scar offered.

"Yes," Mufasa replied promptly.

"For what exactly?" Scar moved his piece meticulously.

Another confession. Another weakness came into light.

"For losing my temper," the King admitted.

Now we were getting somewhere. Scar smiled avariciously. He had his brother right where he wanted him. He had him pinpointed and there was no escape.

"And why, did you lose your temper?" Scar began. Mufasa closed his eyes, trying to retain composure. He would meet this private battle as boldly as he would meet one on the plains with a rogue. This was no different. And yet, he knew that deep down inside, this was worse. The enemy was his own memory. The weapon was his own word. The challenger was his own brother. This seemed like an alternate universe. No one would have believed the reversal of roles between the two of them.

"I believed that you were making me feel like a fool." Mufasa began.

"And why would I do that? I gave you my word that everything I said was true." Scar said pointedly.

It was true.

"Yes, but it is hard to believe that when your tongue has a history of flapping more often than a hummingbird's wings." The King said gruffly.

Scar hissed.

"If I did make you feel like a fool, why would you return? There is no logical reason for it other than to fix what was said." Scar countered.

"Obviously," Mufasa replied bitterly.

"Then get on with it!" The younger lion prodded on.

"I don't know what you want me to say!" Mufasa said gruffly. Scar sat down.

"How about we start from the beginning? Do you remember that night?" The red pelted lion said in a gentle tone.

"Yes," Mufasa stated simply.

"What do you remember?" Scar purred.

_His fall_

* * *

You think you're so smart  
You try to manipulate me  
You try to humiliate with your words  
You think you're so chic

But your actions speak louder than words  
And they're only words, unless they're true  
Your actions speak louder than promises  
You're inclined to make and inclined to break

You think you're so sly  
I caught you at your game  
You will not bring me shame with your words

Words, they cut like a knife  
Cut into my life  
I don't want to hear your words  
They always attack  
Please take them all back  
If they're yours I don't want anymore

- Lyrics are from "Words" by Madonna.

End of Part V. Coming up next, Part VI

**Author's end note**: I just want to say thank you to those who read, are silently following or left comments. This has been a fun little side project. It breaks my little heart seeing that aren't that many fics that explore Scar and Mufasa's multi-faceted relationship. There are just so many ways to do it! Also, I should the take the time to give you a fair warming, the next chapter will contain themes of sensitive nature. **COUGH** Slash **COUGH. **I did drop hints at the beginning of the story and in my other fic which inspired this one 'Quid Pro Quo'. If you are reading this and are now offended, I don't understand what you are doing here! ;)

For the rest of you, stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed this very um, late Christmas present. Please enjoy!


	6. Fire and Ice

Title: Lex Talionis

Chapter:Part VI-Fire and Ice

**Synopsis: **Memories are a pool of our deepest desires and our worst nightmares.

Author's note: This is the last chapter of Lex Talionis. A very special thank you to those who left reviews and a very big shout out to Angharad23 for having faith in my project.

* * *

Scar knew he had hit a nerve. He could feel Mufasa measuring and analyzing his words the way a lioness would strategize her hunt. He anticipated his brother's forthcoming words. He wanted to see exactly how he would rationalize his little secret. He wanted to see exactly how he would remember it. Did he really think that he could just make his presence known and be on his merry way like nothing happened? Scar's effect was not felt by the number of wounds he could inflict on flesh, but by the corrosion of his words. His brother was built up as a rock and slowly, intimately, he was breaking down. Certain words, certain phrases and careful annunciation had slowly stripped him of that regal glow and brought the older male, the King, down onto his feet and at the mercy of his brother, the weaker, the lesser of the two.

"Have I unsettled you, dear brother?" Scar said in mock care, knowing that he knocked his brother out of his golden perch.

"I just don't like having my time wasted while you wish to play trivial pursuit," Mufasa huffed, trying all his might to preserve his dignity and a cool face.

"I don't see why it is a waste of time, when you made the effort to 'fix' what you refuse to acknowledge. I see no reason for the Great King to be so afraid-"

"_I am not afraid!"_ The King roared, startling his brother from his trail of thought. Scar blinked incredulously.

He lost control. It was one thing when he was in a bad mood and hyenas had struck a nerve. He had carefully followed the steps to Scar's dance but now the chips had fallen.

Mufasa took steady and controlled breaths. He had already slipped up. There was his sin, his marker for the world to see. Although this was a private matter between them, Mufasa felt exposed. Humiliated. He tried to regain his composure and he knew he had to do it fast. Damage control. Mufasa was being defensive like a porcupine. On that outside he was prickly, but once you got him in the right spot, he would get access to the soft flesh.

It was a deadly dance and it was high time to pick up the pace. Scar walked over to his brother and slowly, rubbed against him. Mufasa momentarily flinched but maintained his ground. He did not want Scar to think that he was startled. He stood still as he felt his brother press against him a little more firmly than he wanted, purring as he did so. Mufasa's heart rate increased for momentarily he was transported to that day he would forever bury in the back of his mind. He could not deny that the sensations were welcoming and yet he was a little embarrassed in not denying the contact. Scar finished it off by rubbing his head against his brother's. Whether it was done intentionally to mock him or not, Mufasa did not care. It was embarrassing enough knowing that Scar had not forgotten about their…tryst.

"Afraid of my touch, brother?" Scar said in a deep tone.

"There is none here, brother," Mufasa muttered lowly.

"Then why are you shaking?" Scar sighed.

"Some shake because of fear. Others because they are trying to control something. In my case, its anger. I do not wish to hurt you but believe me when I say that nothing would give me greater pleasure…." The King said warningly. Scar responded with a sinister chuckle.

"You say you are a charging rhino, but all I see is a quivering leaf." Scar said as he sat down opposite his brother. "What happens if I unleash the beast, brother?"

"Then this would have been all for naught," Mufasa said morosely. Scar was piqued.

"A waste of time, is that what you are calling it now?" Scar sneered.

"If I hypothetically did, then what do I gain? Nothing. You will walk away with a limp. I may go back to the pride with my mane in a messy shag but I will still have my laurels. If I did directly challenge you I gain nothing."

He was so defensive and protective, not just those of whom he loved but of his deep secrets, his very inner core. It had to be carefully guarded and he had caught a glimpse. He had to know more.

"This thing, this is nothing more than a shield. A protective barrier. I don't know for what. This is only a symptom of something much deeper," Scar observed shrewdly.

"Disappointment," Mufasa shot back without missing a beat.

"Ah," Scar said pointedly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because of you. Your inferiority complex and inability to have a simple conversation without blowing it out of proportion. You are better than that. Rise above it." The King said darkly.

"Maybe I would rise above it, if you would come down to earth," Scar interjected.

The truth struck and the core of the King's consciousness. What made the words especially acute was that they came from someone whom he felt did not fit the profile of a regal and royal leader. They came from someone whose deadliest weapon was his tongue. Nonetheless, that did not negate the truth in Scar's admission. Even he had his points. There was no denying that. It was just that they had grown apart and had become complete opposites and yet, they once shared a womb. They were part of the same crèche. Now, they might as well be from two different prides. Still, the King could not just cast his brother out like that. It would be so easy, but what would easy do? It would just delay the problem. It would provide a temporary solution, but it would not fix the long term problem. He had admitted that he had been wrong, but Scar wanted to gut him. He was willing to put himself down a few notches if it meant gaining his brother's favor. This was not done for annexing territory, this was not done for food. This was to right a wrong that he had committed. He did not want to acknowledge the complete details.

Scar would not let him go unless he would admit his fall. His sin.

Scar wanted to hear that he had enjoyed it.

Scar did not care about apologies or truces. He wanted Mufasa to concede, to proclaim what occurred that time between them. In essence, this was worse than exposing one's belly to an enemy.

And yet, his brother would not stop. He would not stop until he got what he wanted.

There was no going around that.

He did not hate the act itself. On the contrary, he believed that it brought the two of them closer, even if it was temporary. Before then, their relationship was icy at best. Circumstances had brought them together in the most unusual of ways. That was not a bad thing. He could still feel Scar's angular body beneath him, feel and smell his mane. He could still hear his brother let out low growls and soft purrs.

He could still recall how Scar had given himself to 'solve his problem'. He hated the wording but it would have been wrong to call it a manipulation on his part. It was supposed to bring them together but it only served to divide them.

What made him hate it was Scar implying that he had become weak. He hated his twisting of his words. He twisted something personal and private between them into something strange and ugly. Further still, hurting Scar did not seem to help which in turn created this monster that began to eat him from within. He gave power to Scar's words, knowing how much he liked to flap his tongue, Mufasa felt a little flushed. Words only had power if you gave it to them. He could have ignored Scar's comments, but he made it worse. Now, here he was speaking to him. It was not violent, it was bloody. Perhaps there was another purpose to this little reunion.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Mufasa said finally.

"Acknowledge it. Were you ashamed?" Scar queried.

"I am ashamed of my actions. I am not ashamed of the time we spent getting to know one another. I am not ashamed that we….loved one another the way we did. I am not proud of _how_ I handled the situation." Mufasa said finally. He looked at Scar who still had his paw over some stones. "If this is about a game or one upping me, you can stop. I don't take pleasure in being more popular than you. It has its advantages, I won't deny that, but I give you your space because you choose to be that way and I do not wish to tread on you. If you would only apply yourself without using these head games, you would get the respect that you desire." Desire, not deserve.

Scar hissed because he knew that his brother was right. He turned away from him.

"We played together. We fought together. Things have changed in a lot of respects, but not everything has to be so hostile and whether you choose to believe me or not, I adore you even if you disappoint me at times." Mufasa said in a calm manner. Scar's eyes widened at the confession. It was amplified by the fact that there was a morose tone attached to his brother's voice. He had broken him, cut into him. Seeing him in such a manner was something that intrigued Scar's interest. At the same time it was also a sad sight.

Isn't this what he had wanted?

The Golden Child, the Favorite was broken and beaten. Nothing was gained.

"Do you remember what I did after you got that scar?" Mufasa asked. "I was the one that convinced father that it was an accident and that you did not deserve the punishment. We all do things on impulse that we are not proud of but they don't always have to be stains. We can learn to grow from them. You can either run from it or learn from it." The King observed.

Another way to lose stones was by proving the other party wrong.

Scar begrudgingly accepted a rock.

It was the truth. Mufasa had campaigned for him and even asked that he be punished as well. The act of sentimentality was a foreign concept to Scar but he had to admit that the gesture was a generous one.

"Do you remember when we brought down the old buffalo bull that had been causing trouble on the plains?" Mufasa asked.

Of course Scar remembered. It was one of the few times when he engaged in team work of which they were two of his least favorite words.

"You pinned him while I aimed for the throat." Scar replied despondently.

It was an old bull. He killed cubs from neighboring pride. The pride male was older and he had asked their father for help. He acquiesced by giving the job to his two sons. Mufasa pushed the beast down while Scar gave it the death bite.

"Maybe you aren't the fastest hunter, but you had skills. I have not seen you apply them in recent days but I do not doubt your strengths in certain areas." The King said in a warm tone which was now a complete turn-around from where he was moments earlier.

Scar listened, more because he was curious about his brother's confession than because he was interested in any reconciliation. He had gotten some dirty secrets out of him and had him where he wanted but he had underestimated his brother, for while a King needed to have to brute strength to scare his enemies into submission, it was through the art of verbal diplomacy that he reigned.

With just the right tone, the right pitch, Mufasa could command. It was a bitter pill that Scar had to swallow. It was also a reminder that although they came from a common ancestry, they were completely different. They both had a gift when it came to language, the King could command, dominate or request with just a breath. When Scar did it, it was to plan, scheme or have others do his bidding. They could command an audience, sway with their words, but they were completely different in spirit, in intention.

"Do you remember that one time when we put ants in father's tail tuft?" Mufasa said with a warm smile, trying to add lightness in the otherwise glum environment. He was momentarily distracted by what looked like a pyramid of animals. He made a mental note to investigate if there was a festivity going on. That was not important as this conversation.

"Actually, that was your complete doing. You were doing the dirty work while I was playing your lookout. Nonetheless, I was guilty by association and father felt the need to punish the both of us." Scar corrected him. He lay down, overlooking the horizon. They sky had taken on a pale pinkish hue. Mufasa sat next to him.

"And even still, I can still hear you laughing." The red haired brother said gently. It was hard to imagine that there was once a warm countenance that graced his brother's angular and pointed features.

"I confess, at the time, I found it amusing. However, I must insist that the entire thing was done at your orchestration." Scar countered.

"Very, well. And I apologize for that too," Mufasa replied.

Scar scoffed.

"I wish you weren't so pigheaded." The brother with the golden pelt countered.

"I'll stop being pigheaded when you stop it with this charade. If a King wishes to be respected and saluted, he must come out of his shadows." Mufasa leaned down towards his brother who was looking away from him. "A caterpillar does not become a butterfly if it does not come out of its cocoon." Scar did not bother to find out if this was Mufasa's way of extending that bridge to reconnect. For all he knew, they were just sweet words to assuage the damage.

"No, it's too late. It's far too late for that," Scar huffed bitterly.

"And why do you say that? Not everything is absolute, Scar. The sun may shine down and give the land the light it needs, but too much can scorch the earth. Likewise, water may heal the earth of its dry crust, but too much will create floods and it becomes harder to hunt. If the elements are not absolute then I don't see why you can't change." Mufasa countered.

Scar turned and sneered at his brother.

Mufasa may have been a master at parables, but he could be so utterly blind to the bloody obvious.

"What happened between us cannot be mended in days or a certain number of moons. That is like trying to fix the gorge." Scar hissed bitterly. This was not something that occurred in a flash. It was a gradual process. Each transgression a scratch, a bark from a tree stripped. It had occurred so many times that they were no longer random markers. They were blurred lines criss-crossing. It had become a solid block with lines no longer criss-crossing.

"That is a completely different thing. That gorge took thousands of years. It existed before our father's fathers existed. You can mend this."

"Are you suggesting I am broken? Did it ever occur to you that I like where I am, Mufasa?" Scar countered angrily.

"If you did indeed feel comfortable then there is no reason to play this game, Scar. Haven't you had enough? And no, I am not saying you are broken. I am saying that this thing between us is broken. I am making an effort. I played my part. Now, it's your turn."

He had take control. This was Scar's game using his rules but the King countered. Proving him wrong was not saying 'I am better than you'. It just meant that some things no longer applied. He had made the effort to reconnect. He had pulled himself down from 'above', as Scar put it. It was not enough. It would never be enough and that was why he was always carrying this pent up frustration deep down inside.

"No, it's too late. It's far too late for that," Scar said finally.

Scar had drawn a line in the sand. He dared Mufasa to cross it.

"Well, should you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." Mufasa said finally.

Just then, the King was cut off by a sudden burst of smoke and bright colors. The two lions stood up, startled at the strange object that had broken their conversation. Smoke was coming out from its sides. The two brothers knew immediately that it was not dead. It squawked rather haughtily.

"Zazu?" Mufasa asked.

"SIRE! Oh, thank goodness! HELP! HELP!" The bird protested. His wings were flapping and his tail feather was on fire.

"Where is Simba?" The King prodded.

"HYENAS!" Zazu blurted out.

"WHAT?"

Scar stood up. Of course. The graveyard. Simba must have ignored his advice as he expected and now he was following along. By now, the hyenas should be picking them from their teeth.

"Hyenas! I was taking young master and his playmate to the watering hole when they caused a distraction. I managed to catch up with them in the graveyard and urged the boy that we must leave but he was having none!"

"The graveyard! No!" The King proclaimed anxiously.

"I warned him to stay away, brother," Scar pointed out.

"We don't have time to lose!" The King said frantically as he followed the bird.

Scar followed a few paces behind his brother, not out of concern but he wanted to find out himself if the plan did indeed work. He planted a seed in his nephew's little brain, knowing that he would eat up this delicious piece of surreptitious details he was not supposed to know. He knew that Simba was headstrong and would do anything to try and be like his father. The plan would have worked had that stupid bird not landed right between the two of them while they were having an in depth conversation.

And that was the crux of the problem: The bird.

As long as that bird was around, Mufasa would focus on duty and order. He would promise that he would extend his laurels to his brother but Scar knew that it would be temporary. Until then, he would be distracted by problems at the watering hole or have issues with the cheetahs and leopards about hunting grounds while he would fade in the background. If Mufasa was serious about equality then he would step down but he knew that was just a dream.

There was only one way to really get rid of the problem.

Mufasa was no longer a brother. He was no longer the playmate he once spent time with under the warm summer sun.

Mufasa was now an obstacle. He was an impediment that he had to be rid of.

Scar effectively cut off the sinew that bound him to his brother. Now, he was nothing more than an obstruction that was in the way of what was rightfully his.

Scar ignored his brother when Mufasa told him to watch the southern entryway. He found a perch where he knew that the hyenas would corner the cubs. He had watched the entire plan pan out. It was all so well timed and perfect until Simba let out that pathetic little roar.

"Oooh? That was it? Do it again, come on!" Shenzi mocked.

If only she did not waste time and finished him off then the plan would have worked but that she-devil was more concerned with taunting the little brat than having a quick and easy meal.

"_SILENCE_!"

The hyenas left with their tales between their legs.

Pathetic. Absolutely heinously pathetic.

It was dark by the time he had arrived. He knew they were by the geysers by the sound of Ed's obnoxious laughter.

"Man, that lousy Mufasa! I won't be able to sit for a week."

Although Scar knew that hyenas were not clever enough to pull off a whole scheme, he entrusted them to do his dirty work. It was his way of keeping his paws clean. They were crude, plain and unessential but when he needed a favor, especially one that he did not wish to be associated with in anyway, he knew that they would oblige, especially if the price was right. They were a necessary evil. He let them speak, rolling his eyes as they spat their simple observations towards anything that did not look like them. It wasn't until he caught wind of those offensive comments that he decided to make his presence known.

"Oh, surely we lions are not all that bad," he purred.

"Oh, Scar it was just you."

"Yeah, we thought it was someone important,"

"Like Mufasa."

The name stung at Scar's face like boiling acid.

"I see."

Scar never really saw the hyenas as ideal conversationalists. He only tolerated them because they were muscle, a means to an end. Nothing more.

He may not have been king on Pride Rock but down here, in the deep pits, he was ruler of this domain. He felt more at home amongst the geyser's green gases and hot geothermic rocky fortresses than in the warm shrubbery of Pride Rock. The brutes ate straight from his paw, almost quite literally. One of them even dared to ask him about their reward after that miserable display. Well, no use in spoiling some good meat.

"I don't think you deserve this."

Scar pulled out the piece of zebra leg his brother had given him.

"I practically gift wrapped those cubs for you. And you could not even dispose of them."

The symbol of what Mufasa wanted as an armistice was tossed it down to them. A gift he disposed of to be forgotten. Ignored. Trashed. The final cut to what tied them was devoured by the mangy brutes.

"You know, it wasn't exactly like they was alone, Scar." Their leader said with a mouthful.

"Yeah, what were we supposed to do? Kill Mufasa?" Subtlety was obviously not a word in their vocabulary.

"Precisely." Scar mused.


End file.
